Electrically-operated dispensing modules have been developed for product assembly lines requiring precise and intermittent placement of small amounts of a viscous liquid, such as heated hot melt adhesives, at a high speed onto a substrate. Generally, electrically-operated dispensing modules include an electromagnetic coil, a magnetic pole piece, a magnetic armature movable relative to the pole piece, and a valve stem operatively coupled for cyclic movement with the armature. Selectively energizing and de-energizing the electromagnetic coil moves the armature relative to the pole piece. When energized to initiate a dispensing cycle, the electromagnetic coil produces an electromagnetic field that magnetizes the armature and pole piece. The resulting attractive force moves the armature toward the pole piece, which disengages or unseats the valve stem from a valve seat and opens the dispensing module. When the electromagnetic coil is de-energized, the magnetization of the armature and pole piece rapidly dissipates, which discontinues the attractive force. A return spring biases the armature away from the pole piece to reestablish contact between the valve stem and valve seat and closes the dispensing module.
Electrically-operated dispensing modules are frequently used to dispense viscous liquids that are maintained at elevated temperatures to ensure proper flow characteristics and dispensability. The dispensing module is typically not directly heated but, instead, is coupled to a manifold with a thermally-conductive contact. The manifold is typically heated by an electric heating element and a resistive temperature detector (RTD) provides a feedback loop to a controller for regulating the manifold temperature. By maintaining the manifold and the liquid resident inside the manifold at an appropriate temperature, the dispensing module is also heated by thermal conduction.
The electromagnetic coil, the RTD, and the heating element are connected electrically by conductors in a cord set with the controller of the dispensing system for operation. Conventional electrical connections are hard-wired connections, which are cumbersome when assembling and disassembling the dispensing module from the manifold and when engaging and disengaging the cord set from the manifold. It follows that such conventional hard-wired electrical connections slow service and repair procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector that simplifies the connection and disconnection of the dispensing module from the manifold, and simplifies connecting and disconnecting the cord set from the assembled dispensing module and manifold.